Aston Martin EMKA
The EMKA Aston Martin was a Group C racing car built by Maurice Gomm & Protoco for EMKA Racing with the aid of Michael Cane Racing and powered by an Aston Martin engine. The first chassis, EMKA C83/1 was initially introduced in 1983 and competed in the 1983 24 Hours of Le Mans, finishing a respectable 17th overall. A revised C84/1 also raced at the 1985 24 Hours of Le Mans and finished in 11th place after briefly leading the race in the opening hours. The EMKA Aston Martin failed to finish any of the other races it appeared at in 1985, leading to the relationship between EMKA and Aston Martin being dissolved due to financial strain, while Steve O'Rourke of EMKA Racing decided to take a break from international motorsport. Development EMKA Aston Martin was designed by Len Bailey for the founder of EMKA Racing and manager of the Pink Floyd, Steve O'Rourke. The chassis was built by Maurice Gomm and the fibre glass body constructed by Protoco, with overall assistance from Michael Cane Racing. The car was powered by an Aston Martin Tickford 5,340 cc V8 engine, which was redesigned by Bailey. Featuring relocated alternator, distributor and water pumps to allow for large ground effect tunnels to be used. Racing history 1983 EMKA C83/1 debuted at the 1983 Silverstone 1000 km race, with drivers of Tiff Needell, Jeff Allam and Steve O'Rourke. The car failed to finish the race, retiring on the last lap due to a failed rear wheel bearing. The car next appeared at 1983 24 Hours of Le Mans with drivers of Needell, O'Rourke and Nick Faure. Despite losing 2 hours due to a suspension problem, the car finished 17th overall and received the 'Motor' Trophy for being the first British car home. 1984 Largely due to the impending fuel regulation changes for the 1984 season, the EMKA Aston Martin did not compete that year. However, the rule change was not introduced and the EMKA C84/1 was developed for the forthcoming 1985 season. 1985 In 1985 EMKA along with Aston Martin introduced the new C84/1 car. The car now featured a revised rear suspension, a new bodywork and the removal of the ground effect. The C84/1 debuted at the 1985 1000 km of Silverstone race with drivers Tiff Needell, Steve O'Rourke and Bob Evans. The car qualified almost four seconds faster than the C83/1 had done in 1983, but they did not finish the race. The EMKA's most successful appearance was at the 1985 24 Hours of Le Mans. With drivers of Needell, Nick Faure and O'Rourke the car lead the race for nine minutes during on the opening hours and finished 11th overall. Again being the first British car across the line. The EMKA Aston Martin failed to finish both the 1985 Spa and Brands Hatch 1000 km races, leading to the relationship between EMKA and Aston Martin being dissolved due to financial strain. While Steve O'Rourke decided to take a break from international motorsport, not returning until 1993 in the British GT Championship. Category:Aston Martin Category:Post-war Category:Modern Category:Racecars Category:Le Mans Racers